


Unseen love

by Yumiwolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Animal Instincts, Animal Transformation, Biting, Cats, Dragons, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Furry, Kidnapping, Licking, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Other, Public Sex, Romance, Shameless Smut, Tigers, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiwolf/pseuds/Yumiwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiroshi is trying to figure out why he still loves his ex girlfriend Kitty, he then realizes he would do anything to keep his first love safe but is this relationship selfish? He wants to fight for his girl and save her at all cost, maybe it is selfish of him but he still loves his first girl. Kitty gets kidnapped and held for money, no one is willing to pay for her but Hiroshi who doesn't have much money. Will this end everything? or will he find a way to get her out of this mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> This story is still ongoing, It may take me a while to post the next chapter!

It was about 7am and I had finally finished my shift at the hospital, I collected my belongings from the break room before walking out to the employee parking lot. I dug in my pocket for my small car remote pressing the button to unlock the doors as I got close. I opened the back door throwing my bag and coat in the back before shutting the door and opening the door to the driver side and getting inside. I rode in a Mustang GT series, my parents bought it for me as a graduation present when I finished high school. A small time after,

after I got accepted to medical school, they were so proud of me. I shut the door with a yawn before sticking the key in the ignition and turning the car over as it roared with life. I sighed softly as I backed out of my parking space and made my way out of the lot and onto the road. As I began to drive I turned on my phone to check my messages, not even two seconds after my phone had been turned on and I was already getting a call. I pushed talk putting the phone to my ear as I kept a steady speed of 20/MPH “Hello?” I said speaking into the receiver.

“Hiroshi, where are you? I’ve been trying to reach you for hours!” she yelled into the phone, I slightly moved it away from my ear replying

“Kitty I just got off work...can this wait?” I asked

“No! Can you come over?” She asked with a small sniffle, I mentally rolled my eyes as I sat at a red light thinking it over.

“What have you done now Kitty?” I reached up and rubbed my eyebrows as I spoke,

“I just need you please Hiroshi?” The green light showed and I proceeded to drive once more.

“Fine at least give me a few hours than...” She gave a happy purr

“Alright call me when you are on your way!” she hung up on that happy note. I pressed end before throwing the phone in the passenger seat and kept driving home.

     It had taken an hour to get home due to the rush hour traffic of people who were on their way to work. When I got home I dropped my things by the door and took off all my clothes but my boxers throwing them in the laundry basket that sat by the kitchen to wash. I sat on the couch laying down with a huge yawn before turning on TV; I began to flip channels looking for something to watch until I fell asleep. I looked at my watch almost forgetting I needed to get up in a few hours, it was only eight am I began to set an alarm for two hours before pulling the blanket that lay on the back of the couch over me. I turned over listening to the sounds of the TV as I fell asleep; I began to dream about how my life use to be with my parents and brother.

     The dream was in slow motion, I had no idea how long I was sleep but it wasn’t until I heard the small chime from my watch notifying me it had been two hours already. I opened my eyes slowly looking around the empty living room, the only noise brought to this dead place was the TV, and the ticking of the clocks. I sighed rubbing my eyes as I sat up turning off the TV and getting up. I made my way to the back room of my tiny apartment; I got out my standard black jeans and Red T-shirt getting dress to meet Kitty. When I was finished dressing I stood in the mirror my eyes flashing from a golden/yellow color back to its original color gray. I walked back to the front room grabbing my keys from the table and walking out the front door making sure it was locked before I ran down to my parking space jumping in my car. I started it up and took off toward Kitty's house my phone was still in the passenger seat, I picked it up and dialed kitty’s number to let her know I was on my way. But when I turned the phone back on I realized I had eight missed calls all from kitty, I chuckled softly to myself before calling her back. It didn’t take her long to pick up the phone

“Hiroshi! Are you coming over now?” she asked the excitement clear in her voice

“Yea Kitty I’m on my way honey” I told her with another small chuckle

“The doors open when you get here” she purred out before hanging up the phone. I kept my phone in hand as I drove, thinking about the things I needed to do today before tonight’s graveyard shift. Traffic was normal for the time being so it made the trip to Kitty’s huge house a bit easier on me. I drove up the long driveway that lead to the front of her house before I pulled into a parking space by her cars and got out. One of her butlers met me at my car offering to show me to where kitty was, or a small drink while I stayed.  I told him I had everything covered before running up the steps and inside the foyer looking around “Now...if I know kitty...” I said to myself before I took off up another flight of steps toward her room. There she sat naked on her king sized bed with red velvet sheets draped over her ever so lightly, “Oh my kitty, are you trying to get me into bed again?” I asked as I leaned in the doorway. She looked up from her book and jumped up running toward me, jumping into my arms. I picked her up giving her a very tight hug, and spun her a bit before sitting her back on her feet “Well it hasn’t been that long right?” I asked as I walked into her room looking around.

“No it hasn’t but I missed my number one lover” she giggled as she walked over to her dresser pulling on silk panties and a silk bra. I laughed as I sat on her bed picking up the book she was reading looking at the title ‘Resurrecting midnight’ “Looks like I have to get you more erotica huh?” I told her as I looked up at her as she climbed in my lap petting my head

“Maybe...” she purred as she leaned down licking and kissing my neck

“Baby, that’s not going to work” I told her as I moved her from my lap and stood up “What did you call me over for?” I asked as I looked around everything seeming fine.

“Right well...there’s a guy, I don’t know who he is but he’s been stalking me...I’ve tried calling the cops but...” She trailed off as she climbed off my lap and stood in the middle of the floor gripping her arm

“But?” I asked trying to get the full story out of her

“Well they told me they couldn’t do anything...the guy always knows when I go out” she sat on the floor bringing her knees to her chest hugging them firmly.

“Can’t do anything?” I asked in a slight whisper before walking over toward her picking her up in my arms and sitting her in her bed. “Kitty baby, maybe if you come out with me today I can catch him” she nodded a bit and looked up at me, her amber eyes almost filled with tears “It’s alright, I am here for you baby.” I told her as I walked toward the door “get dress and meet me down in my car” walking down to my car I met the butler again, he again asked me if I needed anything I told him I was fine as I walked out the front door unlocking my car with the small remote before getting inside. I stuck the key in the ignition and started the car as I waited for Kitty to get in; when she was in and buckled I made a U-turn and made my way down the long drive way. “Is the driveway necessary?” I asked her I as I drove into town

“Yes it lets me see who’s coming up the driveway when I need too” She replied as she kept her gaze out the window.

“Right, but...how about closing the gate so they are forced to call up?” I glanced at her before looking back to the car ahead of me

“Ya I know...but the guys didn’t come to install the automatic opener for me” I nodded a bit

“So call them and tell them that sweetheart, or do I have to do it?” I asked with a small sigh.

“Could you maybe help me with it?” she asked as she looked at me pouting a bit

“Alright Kitty I’m fine with helping you” I told her, I jerked a bit as she reached over placing her hand on my thigh “Uh...Kitty?” I glanced over at her a small smile appeared on her face. “Kitty please, you shouldn’t do that” I begged in a soft whisper trying to remove her hand from my leg while keeping steady on the road. She purred softly leaning over in my ear

“You know you still want me Hiro” she whispered as she rubbed more getting dangerously close to my crotch, her fingers dancing up and down my thigh.

“Damn it Kitty, I can’t drive like this” I told her as I slowed the car to a manageable limit,

“Alright well pull over then?” she asked with a cocky grin, she finally took her hand away and placed it in her own lap as she sat back. I shook my head slowly as I pulled into the supermarket lot parking in a spot closest to the door “I have a lot of things to do Kitty, so no sex today” I told her as I got out waiting on her. She got out the car pouting as she slammed the door shut and joined me at my side, I smiled and walked into the supermarket grabbing a cart and beginning my shopping. While down the snack aisle Kitty grabbed my arm and whispered “he’s here”, I looked around noticing a guy behind us picking up a box of cookies. He was dressed in all black wearing a leather trench coat, I sighed and looked back to the bag of chocolate bites I had thinking if I should get them. I threw them in my cart and kept moving as I took out my phone dialing a number I hadn’t thought about for a long while, Kitty kept her grip on my arm as we walked going down all the aisles and stocking up on everything I needed. The person picked up on the fourth ring “What?!” He yelled into the phone

“Whoa Hiroto calm down” I said with a small chuckle trying to stay as normal as possible.

“What the fuck do you want Hiroshi, I’m busy” he growled out, loud music in the background along with lots of males laughing and shouting.

“Hiroto I need you...There’s a guy following us we’re at the supermarket on eighth and coral” I stopped in the cereal aisle grabbing a few boxes of Coco puffs, and Frosted cheerios.

“Eighth and Coral? Alright I’ll be there in Five minutes” he said before hanging up. I put the phone away before starting to look at more things I wanted.

“He’s still following” Kitty whispered, I nodded a bit

“Just act normal Kitten, I got this.” I said as I moved on down the kitchen aisle getting paper towels and new things for the kitchen.

“Are you going to borrow from me?” she asked as she moved to the front of the cart standing on it while I pushed.

“What makes you ask that my flower?” I asked as I stopped picking up a few boxes of cake mix

“This is an awful lot for your budget” she said as she dug around in the cart picking up the cake mix “Oh! I can bake you a wonderful cake!” she said in such an excited tone

“Right but one thing, you can’t cook sweetie” I smiled as I replied to her. We stopped looking in the meat aisle, I picked up a few meats to last me a while so that I could cook dinner when I returned home. Kitty was playing around touching things and acting like a five year old; I whistled and pointed at the floor next to me. Kitty pouted before walking to my side slowly and hanging her head “I was only having fun” she mumbled

“I know honey but let’s not for now.” As I looked up as I almost ran into Hiroto “Whoa...that was quick” he nodded and looked around

“Where is he?” He asked his expression still of anger. I looked around a bit spotting the man now picking up a loaf of bread

“The guy behind us in all black...you don’t dress like that coming to a supermarket.” Hiroto nodded and moved behind me, he had two other guys with him that went around the other way,  I kept walking not wanting kitty to see what was going to happen to the man. If we didn’t see it there was no way we could be witnesses, I was finally done my shopping as I moved to the front of the store putting everything on the belt to get rung up. The total was a Hundred-Fifty dollars and thirty-seven cent; I swiped my sleek black credit card through the reader before starting to pack the cart with the loaded bags. I looked up watching Hiroto walk out with the guy who was following us, we walked out behind him pushing the cart to the car and loading the trunk, well...I loaded the trunk, kitty was afraid she would break a nail. I sighed shaking my head a bit before turning and looking at my brother “Well?” I asked him

“He’s not talking but I will arrest him for stalking” He sighed as he pushed the stalker to one of the people with him before walking closer to me “Why haven't you called me?” he asked in a low tone.

“Because...didn’t seem like you wanted to talk to me, even after how you picked up the phone” I said as I took the cart back to a post before walking to my car allowing Kitty to get in.

“You know that’s not true!” he spat as he walked over blocking the driver side door

“I only asked you for one favor Hiroto...now move” I growled at him the other side of me ready to hop out if he got violent. I waited keeping eye contact with the ground until Hiroto moved walking back to his own car; I got in not hesitating the start the car and pull out of the lot in anger. “Are you alright?” Kitty asked as she leaned over lying on my arm as I drove, I looked down at her and nodded before quickly looking back up at the road.

“Fine, why?” I asked as I stopped for a red light looking out the side window

“Well...when you’re angry...you can’t keep eye contact with anyone” she purred.

“Kitty...I’m driving leave me alone, I’m dropping you off back home so I can get this shit done in time for work.” I told her. The green light showed itself allowing me to drive, I took the time dropped kitty back at her house and before she could beg me for anything I drive off, I then went back to my house putting away my food before cooking lunch and leaving enough leftovers for a late dinner.

     Around midnight I headed to work, parking in my usual spot, greeting my usual people, and going to see what files I had to work on for the night. I looked through everything making small notes in my notepad and setting my watch for the different rooms, I made my rounds making sure everyone was comfortable for the night. While I was walking the halls, my brother on my mind I heard my name over the intercom as I walked past a room, it stated that I was needed in the ER stat. I took off running toward the ER throwing my clipboard on the desk as I passed it “what we got?” I asked as I helped wheel the bed to the OR.

“Broken leg, bruises he also might have a few broken ribs” Said one of the paramedics

“Right let’s get an X-ray also I need someone to get his name and medical history” I dug into his pocket grabbing his wallet before handing it back to one of the female nurses. I looked down at the male he was trying to stay awake but didn’t look like he was doing a good job of it; I took my flashlight shining it in his eyes a bit. “Sir, Can you tell me your name?” I asked as we finally stopped in O.R. he mumbled nonsense as he tried to get up

“I can’t” were the only words I could make out. The guy was becoming more aware of his surroundings “No...no please no” he said as he tried to sit up. I had to hold him trying to push him back down

“Where are the restraints?!” I yelled at the paramedics with a low growl as the guy was damn strong, he pushed back against me almost winning “Damn it! Someone sedate him!” I yell but the nurse was afraid to step near him. I took the needle from her uncapping it and sticking it right in his thigh, it took him a moment before he fell back his eyes closing and he was out like a light. It took hours for me to work on him since I was the only on call surgeon, I was able to x-ray him seeing the break in his leg, two places and the fractured ribs. I found no medical record on him so it made me hard to treat him without his signature; the only thing I could give him for pain was crushed up aspirin. I made more rounds before stopping at his room looking in on him seeing him wake up from the sedation “Oh god, please don’t tell me I'm in a hospital” he said as he looked around trying to get up, I walked over to him placing my hand on his chest and pushing him down.

“Don’t make me strap you to the bed” I told him as I watched him the guy looked over at me tears in his eyes as he looked at his arms.

“Please let me go...I just want to go home” he whimpered as he closed his eyes, I sighed pulling up a chair next to the bed

“I need your name and what you're allergic too” I told him getting my pen and pad ready but he sat sobbing softly ignoring me. I sighed rolling my eyes and standing up “Alright I can play that way too” I called in a nurse told her to restrain him to the bed and elevate his leg before walking out. I closed the door leaning against it with a soft sigh “Don’t think I ever had a grown man cry in the hospital” I mumbled as I walked back to my desk sitting down and filling out reports, putting in information, and updating files. As I sat reading a book until it was time for rounds again, I heard a commotion in one of the rooms, I got up and walked into the room my reflexes kicking in as I ducked to avoid a bedpan being thrown “the hell!” I growled walking over to the guy who was fighting the nurse against the restraints “SIT DOWN!” I yelled at him. He sat shocked more than anything before he began to cry again, I took a deep breath rubbing my forehead “Alright stop with the water works...” I said as I walked toward him putting the other strap on his right wrist “This is for your own safety...I’m sorry” I told him in a soft whisper.

“Go to hell” he replied as he laid down turning over best he could and ignoring me. I held back the angered scream as I looked through the chart that was recently drawn up for him writing down what I was going to give him and the time, I walked over to the medicine cart opening it with a combination and taking out a shot of painkillers, and a small sedative. “Would be much better on you, if you just calm down and let us get you better” I told him as I moved over to the IV in his arm, I flushed it first before injecting both the painkillers and the sedative. I waited a while watching him fall asleep “damn...that was quick” I checked his pulse just to make sure “Good...still alive” I sighed as I turned out the light and walking out with the nurse behind me. My watch beeped as I walked down the hall making my rounds once again.

     The next morning I was ready to leave for home till I saw the male coming out of his room door “How the hell did you get-” I began until he looked up at me with a frightened look on his face before trying to hobble away “Don’t do it! I’m way too damn tired to chase you!” I told him as I walked after him telling a nurse to get a wheelchair. I caught up with him stopping him and earning myself a right hook from the guy, the guy was strong I growled before pinning him against the wall. “Don’t do that again...” I warned him with a glare “Are you a fucking mental patient!?” I yelled, the guy looked away

“Please don’t put me to sleep again...” he whimpered

“You punched me! You’re lucky I don’t lock your ass up” I told him putting him in the wheelchair as the nurse brought it over. “Tell me...what’s the matter with you?” I made sure to keep my distance as I bent down

“I hate...hospitals...” he shivered, I sighed running my hand through my hair I nodded a bit as I stood up wheeling him back into his room.

“I am sure we can work through this...” I said as I helped him back into the bed before he hopped back out

“I have to pee” he said as he made his way over to the bathroom.

“There are no windows in there” I pointed out as I took his chart starting to look through it

“Damn it!” he said as he slammed the door. I saw a notice about him being allergic to something but couldn’t read a fucking word of it, “Doctors and their chicken scratch” I mumbled as I took out my notepad trying to decode the note making out a few letters and putting them together. ‘Pain killer’ Like they couldn’t just write it in English, I sighed and looked down as my phone ringed I dug it from my pocket answering it “Hiroshi” I said into the speaker,

“Bro...We need to talk you free?” he asked in a light whisper

“Um...at the moment no but come pass the hospital I should be free once you get here” I told him before saying my good bye and hanging up. I looked up once the patient walked out of the bathroom “Great are you finish trying to escape?” I asked as I put his chart down at the foot of the bed going over to the sink and washing my hands

“Are you finishing trying to kill me?” He snapped back with a bit of a whimper. I ignored his small cries as I wanted to start his medical history and find out what he was allergic to so I could put it in his file properly. I pulled on a pair of gloves as I turned back toward him “I’m not killing you, so stop whimpering all the time” I sighed as I moved toward him, he moved away keeping eye contact with me. I showed him my hands and reassured him I didn’t have any needles, after he allowed me to check him, I checked every basic thing even got him to stand for his height so I could get him some crutches to walk with. I gained a bit of his trust now that I gave him his ability to leave his bed when he felt like it, but I also put the doctors on high alert.

 

 


	2. Two

By the time Hiroto came around I was already out of my hospital attire and back into the plain clothes I brought last night, he came on foot with nothing but his phone and the clothes on his back. “Hiroto...” I greeted as I walked past him to my car unlocking it before getting in, he got in the passenger seat and before I could put the key in the ignition he grabbed my hand “Let’s just sit here for a while...” he whispered before letting me go. I played with the long key digging it into my hand so I could feel something other than his eyes on me “Are you ever going to tell me what happen?” he asked, more silence as I sat shaking my head trying to keep the tears from disobeying me. My mind began to wander back to the day in question, I always wanted to forget it but there was no forgetting the death of people close to you. “Please...I need to know!” he begged as he placed his hand on my arm, his voice seemed to echo throughout my head, silence once again as we sat there me on the edge of tears the sensitive subject always got to me “tell me...please!” I could hear the tears in his voice as he banged the dashboard, I struggled with the words wanted him to just hold me, I wanted him to be my big brother again.  
“C…Can we please go home and talk?” I asked my hands shaking as I fumbled with the key  
“Fine...let me drive” I nodded before he got out, I moved over in the passenger seat and buckled myself in whipping my eyes on my sleeve. I always looked up to my brother, admired everything he done but I was upset with him when he left to join the army and left me behind, I don’t know why but it hurt me but I felt....betrayed. With Hiroto behind the wheel it didn’t take us long to get home, he helped me into the house sitting me on the couch before going into the kitchen and grabbing water from the fridge, he walked over to me handing me the bottle before sitting down. He waited till I took a sip of the water “Well?” he asked lightly, I nodded a few times and collected my thoughts.  
“I was at school...in the middle of class I gotten a call from the next door neighbor” I sat the water on the table and turned to him  
“It’s alright Hiroshi...I’m sorry I yelled I just need to know” he said as he reached out for my hand, the action I wanted but it was too little too late. I pulled away from his touch before going on with my story  
“they told me our home was on fire...I pushed the GT as hard as I could but traffic was wild..and” I tried to hold back the overwhelming tears “I didn’t get there in time...they said mom and dad were in bed and...The fire broke out in the kitchen...” I was now over the edge, Hiroto then yanked me into his arms holding me, and hugging me like I always thought about. Giving into my big brother I held him back, cried on his shoulder finally letting the pain go, the pain I felt from losing my parents. He patted my back and allowed me to stay like that for as long as I wanted, we didn’t move for a while until he sat up and rubbed my head “Come on...I’ll treat you to breakfast” he mumbled as he stood up grabbing the car keys and looking at me. I told him I would meet him in the car, I needed to collect myself and wash the tears away, I walked into the kitchen turning the water on hot splashing some onto my face. As I stood washing my face I heard my phone ring Kitty was calling me. I always put customized ring tones for people so I didn’t always have to look at my caller ID, I dried my face waited for the ringing to stop before walking out of the kitchen. I was torn between wanting Hiroto to act like a big brother, and for him to just leave me alone. I walked out of the door getting in the passenger seat of the car and looked at him “Hiro...Um...so now that you know what happen” I looked down into my lap “What are you going to do?” I asked him. Hiroto said nothing as he pulled out of the parking space and heading out of the city, he drove toward the small town our parents use to take us too. “Onii-chan” I mumbled as I sat back putting on my seatbelt and watching the traffic and people as we pass them, my phone rang again I once again ignored it not in the mood to hear Kitty’s meows for help and purrs for sex. Hiroto sighed a bit “Listen...I am going to find the truth of what happen alright?” he said as he glanced at me before looking back to the road.  
“Truth of what Hiro? it was an accident!” I snapped I looked away from him fighting the new tears at the corner of my eyes  
“Alright, just calm down...let’s just go eat and have a good time huh?” he said as he pulled into the family diner. Before I could get out my phone rang, it was the hospital I told Hiroto I would meet him inside I answered my phone “Doctor Kataro” spoke one of the nurses in a frightened tone  
“Yes, what’s the matter?” I asked as I sat listening  
“Um the Patient Hikaru...he um...vanished...” I sighed and smiled  
“Did you look under the desk you’re standing at?” I asked with a slight chuckle, she gave a slight gasp  
“Hikaru! Get from under there!” I heard the scream  
“But I’m stuck!” he yelled back, I laughed a bit more to myself and waited till she came back to the phone  
“Put him on will you?” I asked politely, I waited for the phone to be transferred to Hikaru  
“Hello?” he answered his voice low and soft  
“Remember the deal we made? You don’t make any more escape attempts and I bring you something sweet” I told him as I stepped out of the car  
“I know I’m sorry but...she tried to get me a needle” He whimpered  
“I’ll let her know how to do it like I do alright?” Hikaru whimpered out his answer before giving the phone back to the nurse, I told her quickly the instructions while walking inside the diner. After I was done explaining it to her I hung up and sat at the table with Hiroto the waitress came over offering coffee I looked up and nodded before looking at the menu.  
“Whatever you want, you just order it” Hiroto said as he sat back in the booth playing with his hair, I patted my pockets  
“Do you have a cigarette?” I asked. Someone tapped my shoulder holding a pack to me; I looked back to a woman who looked like she was ready to pop  
“My boyfriend doesn’t need them anymore” she said with a smile. I smiled back thanking her watching as she walked out the door and climbing into her boyfriend’s ready car,  
“When are you going to settle down Hiroshi?” I looked forward ignoring his question as I took out a cigarette, lighting it with the lighter on the table. The waitress came back over taking our orders before leaving, Hiroto and I sat there talking about everything between the future and the now we left the past out of the conversation.  
I loved my brother we spent nearly that whole day together until I needed to go home and get sleep for work, he came home with me telling me he was going to sit in the house. we had a short conversation about his home life before I dragged myself upstairs to sleep for three hours.  
Later I was sitting at work again working the ER and the Intensive care unit, my last stop was Hikaru’s room, I walked into the room seeing him trying to color a page the nurses gave him to be quiet. I laughed a bit he looked just like a five year old, “having fun?” I asked as I walked in grabbing his chart and pulling the chair next to his bed taking a seat. He glanced up without saying anything before going back to his coloring page “It’s alright...I know you still don’t trust me” I told him as I read the chart finding a little sticky pad note ~He won’t eat~ the note stated giving the date and time, I looked at my watch and sighed sitting back.  
“Why won’t you eat?” I asked him as I sat back watching him  
“Because it doesn’t taste good” he mumbled back, as he colored the crayon snapped I watched his reaction as he threw it and started to whimper.  
“Calm down” I told him as I got up picking up the crayon and showing him it was still good before checking his leg. He stayed quiet for the most part but started to whimper when I had to touch and move it, changing the bandages was hard enough without him squirming and trying to pull away. “If you don’t stay still I won’t get you cake” I told him, it made him stay still really quick, “now tell me what kind of cake you want?” I asked him as I rebadged the leg and walked to the medicine closet taking out some pain killers for him to take later.  
“Chocolate cake “ I heard him mumble before walking out as a patient came into the ER, Yuyuko was back in the ER I greeted her with a smile before following her to the room she was assigned. “So your back huh?” I asked as they set her up, I washed my hands and put gloves on putting in an IV for her she was such a little soldier. She asked if I could sit with her for a bit I told her I would try but I was doing so much tonight, as I set her fluids up I told her about Hikaru and how he behaved. She laughed at my stories and jokes; I told her I would be back before walking out. The night was still young and I felt like dropping, I took a bowl of stew into Hikaru’s room waiting until he ate it all before giving him his medication but before I could walk out he spoke. “Is it alright if I walk around?” his soft voice barely audible,  
“Uh...you can walk with me I don’t want you dropping with that medication in you” I told him before helping him out of bed. When he was on his feet he moved out the door quickly, I sighed and followed after him to keep him out of trouble, he stopped at a huge window that showed a Zen garden. He sat on the window seal and keeping his gaze out the window, it gave me time to read my book so I sat next to him pulling the book out my coat pocket and opening it to the page I left off. The peace didn’t last too long before he suddenly stood up and started down the hall way, I quickly put my book away before getting up to follow him “Hey wait...what’s the rush?” I asked as caught up to him and watched him  
“I need to make a call” he mumbled as he walked to the phone picking it up and dialing a number. I moved away to give him some time to make his call while keeping a close eye on him, I set my watch to make the next rounds I really felt like going to sleep I had no energy left. I pulled out an energy bar opening it and taking a bite hoping it would keep me up for a while, I watched as Hikaru slammed the phone before moving away back toward his room as fast as he could. As I walked past Yuyuko’s room I could hear her cries of pain, I walked into the room looking around before walking beside her “Are you alright?” I asked as I watched her grip her arm  
“I wish...feels like my joints are being crushed” she said through clenched teeth. I took her chart and looked through it  
“You parents never signed this paper...” I sat the energy bar aside and sat beside her on the bed trying to work her through it.  
“They're...coming” she whispered as she closed her eyes, I turned on the TV and gave her the remote  
“Watch something, it will take your mind off it I’ll see what I can do without your parent’s signature” I got off the bed grabbing my energy bar and walking out. I walked to my desk getting out the contact sheet for Yuyuko contacting her father, I had a long winded talk to him about her and how she was before he allowed me to treat her without a signature. I got a strong painkiller for her before walking back into the room, she was still in a huge amount of pain, I flushed the IV before injecting her with the painkillers and telling her to get some sleep. I cut out the lights leaving the TV on at a low volume before walking out; I shut the door before making my rounds to other rooms.  
By the time I looked down at my watch I was shocked at the time, it was already Nine in the morning but I couldn’t tell because I was in the stockroom taking a break. I yawned before walking out of the stockroom and back to my desk sitting down, a cup of tea was sat down in front of me I looked up to the person. “Long time no see...Hiroshi” the male smiled, I squinted my eyes before smiling  
“Keita, How you been?!” I asked as I got up giving a brief but firm hug  
“I’m alright and how about you?” he asked as he looked me up and down.  
“Ah these hours are killing me” I explained as I rubbed my shoulders a bit “But you still look great” I told him. He nodded a bit as he stood tall and confident, “how did you find me?” I asked as I sat back in my seat taking the tea and sipping it.  
“I heard your name over the loudspeaker, and asked a nurse she told me you been here all night” I sat the cup down.  
“I was just hiding out in the stockroom, you’re lucky I came out when I did” I told him “so why are you here?” I asked before more files were sat in front of me  
“Someone called out...can you take it?” the head nurse asked. I looked at her like she was brain dead, I felt like saying some not kind words to her but instead I nodded my head before looking back at Keita  
“Well my little sister is up stairs getting a check up...so I told her I was coming to see a friend.” he stated. I nodded and looked through the files shaking my head  
“I have been up for three days now with only four hours of sleep...” I grumbled under my breath  
“That’s not good...you should get some sleep” he said as he rested his hand on my shoulder.  
“Ya...Hey are you still a host?” I asked as I watched him nod his head  
“Yup I’m at Club Relish you should stop by sometime” he smiled before turning and walking away.  
“Wait! I don’t have-”  
“It’s on your desk” I watched him walk away before looking down on my desk seeing his card with his name and number.  
“Still cool as ever Keita...” I smiled before going back to reading the files.  
It was noon when I was able to take a break I was still the only surgeon on call for the day, the other Surgeon was called away to help at another hospital. As I walked back and forth from patient to patient my strength began to weaken, well my human side anyway. I didn’t like to let on that I was also part animal people never understood and treated people like me like an outcast. Only the people I trusted enough knew about me like Keita, I had to use it I stopped at my desk taking a breath before letting half of the animals power overtake me. The cheetah’s strength renewed me I was not able to move a lot better, I sat in the chair but not only was my strength back to full power I was faster also. My reading became faster, my reflexes, movements, and typing. I had kept this secret for a long time not really depending on it until now where I was pushed to my limits, since it was forced to the surface of such a public place I knew it was a matter of time before people began to notice something different about me. I sighed softly before standing back up and grabbing my note book heading into Yuyuko’s room, I pushed the door open knocking softly before entering fully. When I walked in she was half awake staring at the wall, I smiled softly as I approached her pushing her hair back softly “Morning sweetheart” I said softly as I began to check her vitals and enter them in her charts. I sat next to her as the food service came sitting down a tray of food; I opened the lid to reveal French toast and sausage. I adjusted her bed helping her sit up to eat, “Once you are finished eating, then you can get more pain killers alright?” I asked as I watched her. She nodded her head a bit as she picked up her eating utensils, I stood up making a note in her file before walking out and finishing things I had to do before I left.  
It was about 7am and I had finally finished my shift at the hospital, I collected my belongings from the break room before walking out to the employee parking lot. I dug in my pocket for my small car remote pressing the button to unlock the doors as I got close. I opened the back door throwing my bag and coat in the back before shutting the door and opening the door to the driver side door and getting inside. I rode in a Mustang GT series, My parents bought it for me as a graduation present when I finished high school. Little after I got accepted to medical school, they were so proud of me. I shut the door with a yawn before sticking the key in the ignition and turning the car over as it roared with life. I sighed softly as I backed out of my parking space and made my way out of the lot and onto the road. As I began to drive I turned on my phone to check my messages, not even two seconds after my phone had been turned on and I was already getting a call. I pushed talk putting the phone to my ear as I kept a steady speed of 20/MPH “Hello?” I said speaking into the receiver.  
“Hiroshi! I’ve been trying to call you since yesterday!” she said with a slight whimper,  
“I’m sorry baby I had my phone off while I worked my shift at the hospital” I told her  
“Well...I need to see you, can you come over?” she asked. I sighed thinking if I really had the energy to go over to Kitty’s house  
“Kitty baby I wish, but I’ve been working since 8 last night...I need some rest.” I told her as I fought back yet another yawn  
“Please Hiro...you can sleep over here I won’t try and rape you I promise” she pled. I had to admit the offer called out to me, to be with someone in the same house again felt nice I gave into Kitty and finally accepted her offer after thinking it over.  
“Fine fine...I will be over in a few minutes” I told her, we said our goodbyes and hung up I switched lanes picking up the speed heading right over her house. I still had things over there being Kitty’s only lover was a perk for a while. I had broken up with her when I got my acceptance letter to college, but she wasn’t angry she was happy for me she went on and did some things of her own. We sent each other pictures for the 4 years I was away; to my surprise Kitty went to the military and looked damn sexy in the uniform. She sent me photos of when she was in training, when she was messing around with her team and when she was alone wearing nothing but the sexy ass combat boots. God damn I loved this girl but I never saw myself with her after College, I just kind of saw myself alone, but no matter how much I said no, kitty was true to her word.


	3. Three

It didn’t take me long to pull up at her house, men were walking around making much needed repairs to the house; I had almost forgotten I called them and sent them over. I carefully drove in as to not hit anyone nodding to a few people as I drove in parking the car in an empty spot and locking it up before walking inside. I was about ready to drop from my shift I made my way upstairs to Kitty’s bedroom walking inside, she was looking out the window this time fully dressed in Jeans, a white shirt and running shoes. “What’s the matter baby girl?” I asked as she ran up to me hugging me tightly “Baby my body hurts” I told her before sitting on the bed with her still attached to me. She sat up a bit looking at me  
“Your eyes...how long have they been working you?” she asked as she leaned down nuzzling me. I yawned closing my eyes and holding her softly  
“Don’t worry about it...now tell me what’s wrong” I said as I sat up rolling over and placing her on the bed before standing up.  
“That guy...in black is...following me again” she whined, I nodded a bit before walking toward the door  
“Where you going?” she asked as she leaned forward  
“Got to take a leak” I said before walking out her room into the hallway. I looked around slowly before slowly exhaling and walking toward the restroom, I did what I needed before returning to the room with Kitty. I kicked off my shoes before discarding my clothes and climbing into the bed pulling her down next to me and pulling her against me. She was tense; I rubbed her shoulders a bit kissing her neck “Relax...just Sleep with me ok?” I told her in a slight whisper before I passed out.  
Later that day I woke up with Kitty still in my arms, sleeping soundly, I slowly got up pulling on my pants before walking out the room using the restroom again before walking downstairs to check everything out, it had become quiet and it made me itch. I checked every inch of down stairs and a bit of the front yard before heading to the kitchen and grabbing a cup of yogurt returning to the room. I sat on the bed leaning over Kitty to give her as kiss but before I could blink her gun was at my throat, I swallowed hard backing up a bit “Kitty...its Hiro...Lower the gun baby” I told her in a soft voice. Kitty didn’t move for a bit but when she did she lowered the gun leaning up and licking my lip  
“You had Yogurt…” she mumbled before rolling over and placing the gun on the night stand. I got off the bed quickly as I could and watched her as she fell back asleep,  
“What the hell…” I mumbled to myself, I shook my head walking over to her desk and sitting down. I finished half the yogurt before setting it down and going on Kitty’s computer playing a few games, searching a few sites just goofing off, till I came across her email. It was only one email that caught my eye ‘I will get you’ it said as the title I clicked open and saw the attached picture of both Kitty and I sleep, the picture was taken from the side of the bed. I cursed softly before sending a copy of the email to Hiroto and deleting it all even the browsing history and standing up. I called Hiroto taking the call and the rest of my yogurt to the kitchen sitting at the island table, he picked up mumbling into the phone “Yea?” it sounded like he yawned after  
“Check your email...asap” I told him as I waited on the phone. He began mumbling to someone else I wasn’t able to make out many words; I waited till he was back on the phone. When he picked back up he sounded more awake “Alright so what you need me to look at?” he asked, I rolled my eyes a bit  
“I forwarded you an email saying uhh...‘Fwd: I will get you’” I told him waiting till he found it, there was a brief moment of silence before I heard a deep growl rumble from him.  
“Someone was in your room?” he asked,  
“No...I’m not home the person that was stalking Kitty is he still in a cell?” I asked him as I finished the yogurt and threw the trash away.  
“No...Couldn’t hold him didn’t have any hard evidence” he said with a sigh “Uh do you still have the original email of this?” he asked.  
“Uhhh...shit! I deleted it I didn’t want kitty to see it” I told him as I slapped my palm to my forehead “Stupid I forgot you could trace the email” I growled a bit as I walked around the living room touching family photos and other things  
“Its fine, listen to me bring her over my place...in about an hour” he said before hanging up. I turned around to find Kitty standing behind me rubbing her eyes “Yikes! Don’t shoot!” I yelped as I threw my hands in the air. Kitty giggled softly  
“What are you talking about?” she asked as she stepped closer putting her arms around me  
“Uh...nothing baby...come on get dress we have to go see my brother” I told her as I lead her upstairs. I entered the room with her checking the closet, and under the bed making sure no one was in there. I was now becoming paranoid but I breath in deep allowing myself to relax, I reaches to the floor picking up my discarded shirt and pulling it on. When Kitty was ready we made our way to my car, I noticed a small remote sat on the table with a note beside it reading ‘GATE’. I took the remote handing it to Kitty before we got into the car and beginning our drive to my brother’s place.  
Once at my brother’s place I was just getting out of the car when someone rushed me knocking me to the ground and punching me. I put up my arms trying to get him off me while blocking the attacks, all the while hearing kitty scream for him to stop, everything was moving too quick he was then being snatched off me by my brother and pushed back. I stood up wiping blood from my nose and lip while looking at the guy, “Are you fucking nuts?!” I asked as I stormed up to him only to be stopped by my brother’s hand.  
“Yea, You got a lot of fucking nerve showing your fucking face around here!” he yelled back, I had no idea what he was spewing and I wasn’t in the mood to find out at the moment  
“Who the fuck are you!?” I growled my eyes flickering the hint of yellow  
“Oh big shock he doesn’t remember me” the guy said before pulling up his shirt showing four scars on his body. I looked at the scars closely before it all came back to me, when we were in high school together he attacked me but didn’t know I carried a knife and to defend myself I stabbed him four times. “Attack me again...and I will do more than stab you” I told him before Kitty ran up to me hugging me, even though she had been in the army she was still afraid when I got into any fights. I lead her inside followed by my brother “How the hell did he know I was coming?” I asked as I tuned to Hiroto watching him shrug  
“I don’t know...maybe he saw you before I did” he said as he sat on the couch picking up a beer that had been on the table and drinking it.  
“I saw him running from the corner when we came down” Kitty said as she let go of my arm stepping back and looking around the house. I sighed shaking off all my anger and sitting next to Hiroto “Anyway…” I sighed as I still held my bleeding nose “Got a place we can talk?” I asked before I was handed a tissue, a female stood behind me her hand on her hip. She was stunning in her own way, she was dressed up in tight black jeans, with a black button up top, heels, and a fedora. her hair was long down to her shoulder blades “Uh...Thanks” I said as I took the napkin and held it against my nose  
“Don’t drip on my floor” she said before walking over to Hiroto whispering in his ear. He was unmoved by what she had to say and when she was finished she walked pass him earning a slap on her ass before she walked out. I dared not say anything afraid kitty would pull her gun on me again “Damn she was hot” came a voice. I looked back at Kitty as she watched the female walk away out the window; I chuckled softly before getting up heading into the kitchen and leaning over the sink taking the time to get my nose in order. It took a few minutes but I did manage it, we sat kitty in the living room with a movie before heading to the basement, a few guys were already downstairs playing cards and talking. We all greeted one another, talking a bit before Hiroto and I sat at a little desk he had in the corner, we both looked at the picture trying to figure out a way to see the person who took the picture. After an hour of going over everything and talking about the many possibilities we went back to the living room where Kitty sat by herself watching TV, I sat next to her pulling her toward me and kissing the top of her head. Hiroto sighed heavily as he watched out the window “what’s wrong?” I asked as I watched him carefully, he shook his head slowly before pulling himself away from the front windows and walking to the arm chair sitting down.  
We stayed for almost the whole day, talking, playing, you know relaxing, I watched Kitty the whole time I still had feelings for her but I was afraid of breaking her heart she is a very sweet girl. I was snapped out of my trance when she yawned and leaned into me “maybe we should get going” I mumbled softly toward her watching her nod, I stood up pulling her up with me and nodding to Hiroto “Were going to go home” I told him as I let Kitty lean against me. Hiroto walked us to the door to see us off, I had gotten Kitty settled in the passenger seat before hopping in on the driver side starting it and driving off. We gotten food before I dropped her off at her place, as we sat in the driveway she stalled before getting out looking at me her beautiful amber eyes glowing in the nightshade “Thanks for today Hiro…” she said with a smile before she leaned over kissing my lips before getting out and walking into the house. I licked my lips as I watched her walk away, her hips swinging, god I wanted to call her back and take her while we sat in the car but I needed to restrain myself. I looked at my watch the hands reading 8pm I sighed softly as I backed out of the driveway and went home to get ready for work. It didn’t take long to get home the traffic wasn’t too bad, when I got to my apartment I unlocked the door pushing it open only to see my apartment was trashed. It looked as if a tornado had passed through, Lamps were broken, pillows ripped apart and the gotten thrown around, the kitchen was a disaster. I walked in slowly looking around trying to make sure no one was still there, after checking every inch of the apartment I got on my cell phone calling Hiroto, I was starting to see enough of my brother already, “Hey...miss me already Hiroshi?” he chuckled.  
“Not funny...I need you to come to my apartment...someone broke in and trashed the place” I told him with a sigh as I stood against the wall  
“Seriously? Alright umm” He sighed deeply a female in the background “Give me about 20 minutes just stay put” he told me. I sat on the floor in the hallway holding my head, as I sat in the quiet place my phone rang scaring the hell out of me. I glanced at the caller ID before picking it up it was work, I had totally forgotten about it but luckily they called to tell me someone would be covering my shift so I could have a night off. I hung up before sighing and standing up going to the front door and turning on the hall light before I was stopped by a neighbor, she told me about the noise she heard and called the cops, but the cops never came. I asked her what time it had been and her response was “right after my Judge Judy went off so it was around 6” I nodded a bit. I had been blocking the door the whole time as people came home I didn’t want them to see the mess someone made, when I tried to end the conversation she kept talking I had no idea what to do. I stood listening to her talk about how the neighborhood was declining and about how crime rates went up, she only stopped talking when a male put a hand on her back I looked up to see Hiroto standing there with a goofy smile “Excuse me ma’am, could I have a turn with him?” he asked in a nice voice. She nodded before bidding us both good bye before walking back to her own apartment next door, I shook my head a bit before backing into the place showing him the damage. The goofy smile disappeared and in its place showed a much more serious face.  
“What am I suppose to do?” I asked softly as I looked around the place, everything had been destroyed even my clothes were shredded someone did this with a lot of hate in their heart. “Got anything valuable?” Hiroto asked as he watched me, I thought a minute before shaking my head  
“Nope...I just had my wallet and keys…” I told him. He nodded before sighing  
“Right...Gather anything unbroken...and find anything of use and let’s go…” he began to walk around as he spoke.  
“Where are we going?” I asked as I walked over to the broken frames of my diplomas and family pictures taking the pictures from them.  
“My house, you will be staying with me” He helped me pick up some of the stuff, cleaning the kitchen so it wouldn’t stink, and putting everything in the trash. I only kept my documents that I needed and my diploma on the wall, everything else was just….trash. We finished cleaning an hour later before locking up and leaving, I followed him back to his place parking my car on the street hoping it would be safe. I walked into the house greeting his Girlfriend. I could never pin down what I felt about her, but when I was around her I felt like she was giving off a fiery aura telling me she was a dangerous woman. “Dinner is still cooking...and my Guest bedroom isn’t...well a bedroom” He said as he rubbed his head a bit  
“Well...is the couch available?” I asked. The female nodded  
“Yes, but it’s not very comfortable” she said as she looked at me, I felt like her eyes were burning a hole in my heart, I looked away nodding  
“Uh...That’s fine I will take the couch” I told her. She shrugged before standing up and heading into the Kitchen, Hiroto sat in the armchair going back to watching TV, I took a seat on the other end of the couch looking down to the floor. ~I wonder if I should have moved in with Kitty~ I thought before imagining her constant attempts at seducing me, ~Ohh...bad Idea~ I chuckled softly to myself before realizing brother was staring right at me. “Uhh what?” I asked as I looked around trying to figure out if he said anything to me  
“Uh...Nothing…” He said softly before standing up and walking into the kitchen I shook my head a bit thinking on how much this set me back, I now need to work more overtime to replace my things. I sat watching TV for a while before they both called that dinner was ready, I got up walking into the kitchen, I sat at the table as a plate was sat in front of me. Rice, Chicken breast and broccoli filled the plate. I thanked the two before beginning to eat, Hiroto and I both started to joke about the old days I managed to ask him about the army and what he did. When dinner was finish the men had dishes to do, I washed the dirty dishes while Hiroto put them away in the correct places. After dishes I walked outside sitting on the step and looking up at the night sky, my phone rang and kitty’s picture flashed on the screen, I sighed before answering it “Yea baby?”  
“I can’t sleep...can you come over? Or are you at work?” she asked softly  
“No I’m not at work honey...I don’t think coming over at the moment will be the best idea” I told her my voice barely audible.  
“Why is that?” she asked her voice perking up a bit more. I told her about how my apartment was trashed and everything in it was just unusable, she told me I could stay with her but I refused her offer kicking myself the whole time as I told her I was staying with Hiroto. “But that’s almost an hour away” she whined  
“I know baby, and I promise on my next day off I will spend the full day with you” I told her before changing the subject to something more upbeat and good before telling her to get some rest. I sat on the steps a little while longer before going inside, my brother and his girlfriend already retired to their room for the night and I was left with a blanket and two pillows to cuddle with. I made my spot on the couch and fell asleep fairly quickly, halfway through the night I felt uncomfortable and switched to the floor sleeping my sorrow away.


	4. Four

It was weeks later, I was just getting some things back with the help of my brother and Kitty, new clothes, new couch, new bed and what not. I was currently standing at work making rounds and checking on patients. I got a page from Hikaru’s room, I walked toward the room opening the door and looking inside, and he was gone from the bed. I walked in closing the door before walking over to the bathroom he was talking on the phone sitting against the wall he must not have seen the emergency cord there. “I don’t care how you do it...I want her captured” he growled into the phone, “her father will pay through the nose to get her back” I stayed a bit longer “Listen to me, I know the guy he’s my doctor if you need to capture him also.” I backed away leaving the door the way it was before walking out to the nurses’ station  
“False alarm” I mumbled to her before picking up the phone, I was about to dial the number for security but I had no proof. I hung up the phone before walking away, I went to Yuyuko’s room she lay in bed changing channels on the T.V. “What’s the matter?” she asked when she saw me I paced slowly on the floor  
“Someone’s out to kidnap my gir- uhh...Ex girlfriend…” I said as I sat down next to the bed  
“You mean Kitty? Who is trying to do such a thing?” she asked as she turned the TV low and sat up  
“I don’t know...I just...I want to warn her but she’ll be freaked out” I told her.  
“Call her...You still love her and you don’t want anything to happen to her” I thought about what she said before nodding  
“You’re right Yuyu” I took out my phone while standing there; I dialed the number and waited for her to pick up. She picked up just before it went to voicemail, “Hey Hiro!” she said with excitement.  
“Hey baby, Listen can you come by on my lunch break?” I asked in a usual tone to not alarm her  
“Ya sure! What time?” I told her the time and where to meet me, when the call was done I looked at Yuyu “is there anything I can get you as a Thank you?” she thought a bit  
“Maybe some Ice coffee?” She asked with a smile. I nodded my head before walking out, as I started down the hall my mind wandered and I ended up slamming into someone. I looked down to see Hikaru on his ass again “Ow!!” he cried out, I glared at him angrily before holding my hand out to help him off the floor. “What are you doing out of your room?” I asked as I watched him,  
“I was just...walking around” he mumbled as he held onto the wall to stabilize his body I rolled my eyes before escorting him back to his room. As I was coming out I heard the radio for the emergency team, they wanted a response team standing by when they brought their victim in, I dropped what I needed too off at the nurses’ station before rushing to the emergency doors along with two nurses waiting for the EMS to arrive. I listened as they told us what was wrong with him, it was a kid at the age of thirteen shot four times in the back, was touch and go. I ordered one of the nurses to get some supplies from the closet to get the boy breathing again, Soon as they pulled up I rushed to the back of the ambulance pulling the doors open and grabbing the stretcher along with one of the paramedics. We pulled the boy out rolling him inside, I jumped onto the bed after feeling his heart stop, I began CPR as they wheeled the bed to the OR preparing the young boy for immediate surgery. I ordered one of the nurses to get an ID on him and call for his parents, once his heart began to beat again I quickly jumped down gathering everything I needed as they transferred him to the operating bed. I hooked him up to the heart monitor so I could monitor his heart before rolling him on his side to get to the bullet wounds in his back.  
It took four hours to stabilize the kid by the time I finished I realized I needed to meet kitty still, I jogged slowly to the cafe seeing her waiting at a table by the window reading a book, I smiled a bit before walking inside going to the line ordering two large Iced coffees and two muffins before walking over to the table sliding a coffee in front of her. “Oh hey there” she said as she stood wrapping her arms around me in a hug, I smiled hugging her back before pulling away to sit down. “How have you been?” I asked softly trying to clear my head and focus on her,  
“Been pretty good! Been working out most the day” she said as she closed her book picking up her coffee and sipping it with a soft sigh. “So uhh...I needed to kind of tell you something” I rubbed my head a bit watching her  
“Kind of? What’s that suppose to mean Hiro baby?” she said with a slight giggle picking at her muffin  
“Well...I’m not exactly sure where or how to start its all...complicated” I picked up my coffee taking a few good sips from it savoring the flavor before opening my mouth to speak.”I uh found out some information…” I tried telling her but I couldn’t bring myself to do it “I found out what you asked a while ago….” I cleared my throat  
“You found what you wanted for your birthday?” she asked perking up a bit, I nodded putting on a smile to please her  
“Yes darling I did” I looked down at my muffin, picking it up and taking a huge bite out of it. I had forgotten how hungry I was with all the worry I was doing, Kitty nodded “so tell me what it is you wanted” she said before putting her book in her handbag that sat on the floor. I stuffed another piece of the muffin in my mouth to buy me another second of thinking, to be totally honest I forgot my birthday was around the corner. I thought a bit with a soft sigh  
“Uh...Just...a new cook set will do” I told her with a small smile  
“it’s been so long since you cooked...just don’t hurt yourself ok?” She giggled.  
“Oh hurt myself huh? Nah baby I’m a master in the kitchen” I told her. We joked around until my break was over, she told me she had shopping plans till tonight then she wasn’t doing anything, I made a deal with her to sleep over her house and cook her dinner when I got home from work. I stood up finishing the last piece of my muffin throwing the trash out and grabbing my coffee before hugging kitty and rushing back to work. I walked to the ICU checking on the young patient I had, I made sure he was still breathing without any complications and everything was stable. As I walked out of the ICU slowly on my way back toward the ER when I saw a familiar face in one of the rooms, Yuyuko. I opened her door and walked inside looking her over she was awake but looked like she was in pain, I growled in anger as I rushed toward her chart looking at it no one had been in the room for an hour. “Why wasn’t I aware of your move?!” I asked aloud to no one in particular, I walked over to the medical cart opening it up and taking out a dose of painkillers. Before walking back over to the bed sitting beside Yuyu holding her hand “How long you been here?” I asked softly as I read the chart over, I wanted to make sure everything was correct. I could tell she was in a lot of pain but why they moved her to ICU wasn’t in the chart; I couldn’t give her anything without her eating some food I told her I would get her crackers or cookies before walking out. I ran down the hall hunting for the doctor who signed her initials to the moving of yuyu, when I found the nurse she was checking in another patient “Hey uh Sam can I have a word with you?” I asked softly pulling her into the hallway. I was about ready to blow up on her; she was a young nurse shorter than me of course with short cut hair and a small figure. I took a minute to think about what I wanted to say before opening my mouth “Yuyuko...the female patient I had on 3-B...was moved to the ICU” she nodded a bit “Why was she moved?” I asked watching for a reaction  
“Oh uh...she...uh well I was told...to move her” she stammered.  
“You are to go through me for my patients! On top of being moved to ICU no one has checked in on her for an hour!” I closed my eyes and rubbed them a bit “You are suspended till further notice...this will be reviewed you will not be paid during your suspension…” I looked at her and took the chart she clutched close to her chest “Pack your stuff you will be escorted off the hospital grounds” I walked away toward the kitchen grabbing a few packs of cookies and juice before heading back to Yuyu’s room. I opened a pack sitting them in front of her and a juice, she smiled a bit picking up the shortbread cookie and biting it. It was enough for me; I gave her the pain killers sitting with her till she ate a few more before taking them. I checked her vitals before leaving the room and going back to my main floor. The day was long and by the end I was about ready to drop but I needed to make it to kitty’s house before doing that. I walked out to my car seeing a guy trying to look through the tinted windows, I cleared my throat before approaching him, he spun on his heels before rubbing the stubble on his chin. He looked to be in his early thirties "hey uh do you know who owns this car?" He asked jabbing his thumb toward it; I shrugged my shoulders a bit  
"I might..." I said simply as I watched him look around rubbing a hand on his short sandy brown hair.  
"Listen uh if you give me his name I’ll make it worth your while" he said watching as I stared him down, I reached into my pocket pulling out the remote and opening the car. The guy nodded backing up before turning away and walking like a dog was on his ass, I sighed softly getting into my car making sure to lock the doors before driving off toward kitty’s house.  
It took awhile to get to my destination because of the traffic accident blocking the right lane, I gotten out the car standing in place I felt numb, my soul felt empty, they were really trying to kidnap kitty. She came running out of the house throwing her arms around me in a tight hug but I didn't really feel anything at all, the thought of someone trying to kidnap her made me sick to my stomach. I slowly wrapped my arms around her kissing the top of her head, "Hiro?" She called softly.  
"Let’s...go to the room for a bit" I said sounding defeated so early on. She grabbed my hand leading me to the bedroom before pushing me on the bed, "what's the matter Hiro?" She asked as she lay beside me. I shook my head a bit as I looked deep into her eyes, "I can't tell you..." I told her before pulling her a bit closer to me. "Just can we stay like this for a while?" I asked softly as I kissed her forehead closing my eyes. I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep but when I woke up kitty wasn't wrapped in my arms any longer. I slowly got up from the bed "kitty?" I looked around before calling her name again "kitty you shouldn't hide from me!" I called out as I walked out of the room. I looked around slowly trying to figure out where she could be, one of the maids came up to me bowing "miss kitty went to meet someone" she said before standing "meet who?" I asked my mind going through so many questions. The maid shrugged a bit before she rushed down the hall to finish cleaning anything she could find, I turned on my heels rushing back into the room looking around. I grabbed my phone off the desk before putting my shoes and rushing down to my car, while running I dialed my brother on the phone “Hiroto she’s gone!” I cried into the phone once he picked up not giving him a chance for ‘hello’  
“What the hell are you talking about?” he asked in a groggy voice  
“Wake your ass up!!” I said “she’s fucking gone you dunce!” I screamed getting into the car and shooting out of her driveway hitting the streets.  
“Watch it Hiroshi…” He growled “Where are you now?” he asked  
“I am...driving headed toward the hospital to question that asshole” I said as I pulled the phone away from my ear to gain control of the car as I almost crashed into someone. Putting it back to my ear Hiroto was talking  
“Please don’t do anything dumb...I’m on my way to meet you I will be there soon just wait for me” he said before hanging up. I pulled up and front of the hospital, parking the car before walking inside, I moved to the room walking inside but not seeing him. I checked the bathroom not finding him there either I turned around walking out to the nurses’ station “Where is the patient Hikaru?” I asked her. She looked up from her papers before looking over to the computer typing his name in and looking back at me “He checked out an hour after you left…” she said I growled softly turning and walking out. I gotten back into my car but didn’t start the engine, I hit the wheel over and over I was stupid for not keeping a closer eye on him or her, I should have told her that someone was after her. Someone knocked on the window, I looked up seeing Hiroto waving, as I unlocked the door he got inside not saying anything at first but sighed. “He wasn’t there?” he asked I shook my head  
“I have no idea where to start…” I told him  
“I do...but it will take some time…” he said, I looked at him before starting the car  
“I was at her house...we were together and he was able to get her” I said as I pulled out of the parking lot and driving down the street “Where are we going?” I asked him as I tried to keep from screaming.  
“Just drive around while I make a call” he said taking out his phone and dialing a number  
“My heart hurts” I mumbled as I drove at a slow twenty many people flipped me off, cussed out of their windows, and sped around me. Hiroto was on his phone talking to another person, it wasn’t loud more like a whisper, and he snapped his phone shut looking at me. “Have you tried calling her?” he asked as he looked over at me  
“I...No…” I shook my head before pulling over to the side of the road I took out my phone dialing her number and waiting for her to pick up. When she picked up it sounded like she was arguing with someone before putting the phone to her ear “Hey Hiro…” she said softly  
“Kitty...baby where are you?” I asked as I took a breath out realizing I was holding it.  
“I had to have a meeting with someone...I will be home soon” she said  
“You scared me honey...I didn’t know you left” I told her as I rubbed my eyes  
“It’s ok, I will be home soon...just stay at the house” she told me before hanging up. I placed my phone down before pulling back into the road and heading back toward her house “stay over with me?” I asked my brother as I parked in her driveway. He nodded  
“Of course” he told me as he gotten out of the car looking around the house. “Wow I didn’t know this place was this big” he said as he walked up the steps to the front door. I followed him slowly setting my keys on the table before falling on the couch, I felt relieved that Kitty hadn’t been kidnapped after all and I was still sleepy.

Later I hadn’t realized I fallen asleep, a blanket was thrown over me, I threw the blanket off me before standing and making my way up the steps. I walked into kitty’s room seeing her on the bed reading her book again “Hey…” I said softly as I walked in sitting on the bed  
“Ah you’re up...are you hungry?” she asked as she sat up closing her book. I shook my head sitting next to her on the bed holding her hands  
“Kitty baby...You know I love you no matter what…” I began “And I want you to stay safe but there’s...someone after you” I told her. She gasped softly  
“I thought your brother locked up the guy that was stalking me?” she asked him  
“He did! But...he couldn’t hold him so I need you to keep in contact with either me or Hiroto” I said as I pet her hair back. She leaned in kissing me softly; her lips felt so good against mine, without thinking my tongue darted out licking her bottom lip. She opened her mouth excepting me, our tongues locked in a passionate battle, I explored her, tasted her and wanted her. She didn’t fight me and I couldn’t fight her, it had been so long looking at her but unable to touch her, she pushed me down on to the bed before straddling me.   
Four days later I was back at work all new patients on my list wondering where the pain in the ass Hikaru was, I had a fifteen minute break and I decided to call Kitty and check up on her. When she answered the phone she sounded out of breath “Hiro!” she giggled softly  
“Hey honey...what are you doing?” I asked as I made myself another cup of coffee from the break room.  
“Just jogging...with a few friends of mine” she said while huffing and puffing “What’s the matter Hiro?”  
“Nothing darling, I just wanted to check on you...I’m just on a small sit break” I told her.  
“Well what are you eating for lunch? I can either bring you something or you can come to my house”  
“Uh...I won’t have time to leave so I guess you’ll have to come here”  
“Sounds like a date to me...Noonish?” I agreed to the time before hanging up and going back to my shift.  
Once noon came around I sat in the lunch room sipping on a cup of tea, the coffee was beginning to make my taste buds dull I was forced to switch up. I kept watching the clock wondering when she was going to come running up or calling in telling me she was on her way. I began to pace the lunchroom for five minutes before packing my stuff and moving toward the front entrance of the hospital. I waited as long as I could before duty called again, I walked back to the desk grabbing a patient file and walking toward there room. The rest of the day I was worried about why Kitty wasn’t calling me, I took a two minute stop to try her phone and it was shut off. I began to get worried when she wasn’t blowing up my phone, I sent a text to Hiro letting him know Kitty wasn’t answering her phone. It was all I could do till after work, the hours dragged on and I was losing my mind with worry. As I stood at the vending machines looking at the choices, Hiroto called my phone letting me know he did some digging, he found Kitty’s home phone number and called her father. “Well?” I asked him eager to hear what he had to say to me  
“He hasn’t seen her since yesterday” he replied  
“Oh god Hiroto...what if they got her?” I wined softly  
“It’s ok...get a picture of the guy off the security camera...then come to my house” he said before hanging up. I walked to the security room getting the picture I needed before heading to get off work. I quickly gathered everything, jumping in my car and taking off out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell. I went straight toward Kitty’s house, despite what my brother said I had to check her house, maybe she was sleeping and her phone turned off. I gotten to the house jumping out of the car and rushing inside, none of her maids met me at the door not even the butler who was always around. “Kitty?!” I called as I ran up the steps skipping some to get to the top faster, I burst into her room looking around checking behind every door and she wasn’t there. Her butler found me in the room “Is something wrong sir?” he asked  
“Where is Kitty?” I asked him as I still looked around the hallways  
“She went on her morning run, she won’t be back for at least another half hour” he told me  
“But her phones off” I told him.  
“Ah yes, Phones are a distraction to her while she’s working out” I cursed softly  
“The minute she walks through this door I need you to tell her to call me” I told him before running out. Somehow I didn’t believe the butler at all though I couldn’t figure out a reason he would lie to me, I gotten back into the car heading toward hiroto’s house. When I gotten there he stood in the living room with two males one of them wore a swat uniform smoking a cigarette, the other wore all black with a 9mm glock strapped to his leg. “Hiro…” I said as I pressed the button to lock my car before closing the front door  
“You’re late” he said as he crossed his arms “I had them look into the male at the hospital...I gotten the image without you” he said. I sighed a bit sitting on the arm of the couch  
“What did you find out?” I asked  
“He is a known associate to one of the South gangs...They deal in drugs, kidnapping and dealing heavy weapons.” He gotten a thick folder from the coffee table throwing it next to me “The weapons they steal from a military base...they have people all over the place...maybe at the hospital you work, maybe even in the police force because every time we get close to catching them were thrown off.” I picked up the folder flipping through it and looking at the different pictures of men who were known to consult with the gang, I stopped at a picture I knew all too well “What the fuck?” I growled tossing the picture where Hiroto could see it.  
“The butler?” he said with a small gasp  
“It takes ‘the butler did it’ to a whole new level” I growled as I stood up “Let’s go get him” I was ready to charge out until Hiroto stopped me.  
“Wait...we need to know if they have Kitty...we also need to know where they’re keeping her if they do” he said as he turned to the male in the SWAT uniform. “Jake...Think you can get your team together for a private mission?” he asked  
“Ya sure not a problem” he told him as he taken out an iphone and dialed a number before putting it to his ear. All this waiting was driving me nuts.  
“The butler told me Kitty was on a run...said that her phone was off because it was a distraction to her...but the last time she called me while running with a few friends” I had just remember that detail and was kicking myself.  
“Hiroshi...the gang has the butler on a pay roll...no doubt kitty had no idea, I think the reason they are going after her is for her estranged father...I’m not even sure he will pay to get her back” he said.  
“Well of course not! She barely knows her father...he adopted her, they haven’t seen eye to eye since she was little” I told him.  
“What do you know about her father?” I thought a moment before shaking my head slowly  
“I just know they haven’t gotten along since she gotten older”  
“Her father is the leading Security Company right now...he became the youngest business owner in his time; also Kitty is his niece…”  
“Seriously?” I raised an eyebrow  
“Yes...her real father died in a car accident...her mother couldn’t care for her so she left…” I looked down taking it all in, all this time I never knew this about kitty.  
“So she’s living with her uncle? Does she even know?” I had to ask the question not sure if one of them knew the answer  
“Last time I talked to him...he told her when she turned eighteen...that’s why she stopped speaking to him.” I sat down taking a breath and sighing  
“Right...how can we get kitty back?” I asked as I looked between the three, as we talked his girlfriend walked out from the back room dressed in cameo cargo pants, with a black fit-it T-shirt.  
“Way ahead of you little brother” she winked as she grabbed the extra holster from the table strapping it to her thigh,  
“Alright...for now we don’t make any drastic moves unless absolutely necessary” Hiroto said as he collected the file from the couch and walked out.  
Later I had work; I kept thinking about if I would ever see my Kitten again, I made my rounds as usual checking on patients, writing up charts, and setting up for a meeting. When I finally made it to the meeting I sat down at the table with a cup of tea sipping slowly at it. My mind was on her, I couldn’t think of anything else but her sweet face, I hadn’t noticed that someone was calling my name. I looked up and around the room all eyes were on me “Huh?” I said softly looking up to the chief  
“Are you alright?” he asked as he sat down a folder  
“Ya…I’m fine sir” I replied to him  
“Good we need our head surgeon at his best today” he said as he passed out the case file. I opened the file looking through it a bit only skimming the text I stood up with the file clutched in my hands.  
“Chief if you don’t mind…I think I might skip this meeting, the second hand surgeon is coming and I don’t think I’m fit to do this today” He stopped speaking looking over at me  
“Are you sick Hiroshi?” he asked the look of concern on his face  
“Uh…Kind of sir, I just have some personal business to take care of” I told him  
“Right…why don’t you take two days off to resolve it, go ahead” he said with a nod. I walked out of the room with a soft sigh before going to collect my things and head home.  
When I gotten home I heard a sound in the back room, I stopped at the door looking around seeing things out of place “Shit…” I whispered as I took my phone from my pocket dialing Hirotos number  
“Ya?” he said once he answered  
“How long will it take you to get to my apartment?” I asked  
“Uh I’m not even home why?” he asked  
“I-” I was about to tell him till I felt something pressed into my back.  
“Hang up the phone” a voice said, I put my hands up pressing end on the phone before dropping it. I was shoved into the apartment before the door slammed, I turned to see who was holding a gun into my back, “Hello Doc…Thanks for fixing my leg” he smirked.  
“Hikaru…” I growled as I watched him with fire in my eyes, he nodded walking around me in a circle with a slight limp.  
“Yea…it’s me, and I hear you love Kitty…Mr. Valkyrie will pay through the nose to Save his daughter, and she will also give anything to save you” he grinned like he won the game. I couldn’t let it leak that she wasn’t his real daughter I bit my tong on that fact only to keep her safe.  
“You will not get away with this!” I growled  
“Oh so cliché” he spat on the ground in front of me, I relaxed a bit allowing my power to flow but before it could get but so far he put a metal collar around my neck.  
“What the-“ I was cut off by the shocks flowing through my body, I was forced to my knees my energy weak as the collar shocked me.  
“Oh, you think I wouldn’t have known about your other side?” he chuckled “You are sadly mistaken, I paid top dollar for the information I gotten on you…someone wants you out of the way” I couldn’t stay awake; I began to lose all consciousness and passed out on the floor.


	5. Five

Sometime later I woken up, I was chained to a wall stripped naked and soaked, I looked up from where I hung looking around at what I could see. I noticed small panting sounds, I knew those sounds anywhere it had been kitty but I couldn’t find where it was coming from. I let my instincts kick in to see in the dark looking around once more, I then noticed a table ahead of me with her on top of it. He was…oh god I felt sick to my stomach I shut my eyes tight the sounds invading my mind, I noticed then it wasn’t panting it was sobbing. I looked back at her; she was handcuffed to the table as he did things to her, “KITTY!” I yelled yanking at the chains. The anger began to get the best of me I tried to free myself from the chains but when the guy looked up he picked up the small black device on the table and pressed the button, I was shocked again.  
“NO! Hiro!” she cried as she tried to get up from under him but he was strong, he grabbed her by the throat choking her as he went back to it.  
“Coward!!” I cried out, I hung my head as Kitty cried out, her sobbing the only sound being heard throughout the room we were stuck in. When the male finished he got off her and left the room, I saw the light to a different room when he opened the door to leave, but it slammed right after he left. I looked back at Kitty as she cried “baby look at me…please look at me honey” I told her, her face was turned away as she sobbed softly “I’m so sorry I failed you…” I told her as I looked away.  
“Hiro…I want to go home” she whimpered, I nodded slowly trying to think of a plan  
“Stop those tears Kitten…your sergeant wouldn’t like to see those tears of yours.” I told her trying to stop her crying, she shook her head a bit  
“I know…I just…It all hurts” she sniffed.  
“I know baby but we need to figure a way out of this” I told her as I began to look around, I wiggled the chains a bit looking up to the window above me. I sighed every plan I came up would have failed; I looked forward as the door opened and in walked a figure. “Hello?” I called out “Let us out of here!!” I yelled as I yanked at my chains more. A bright light over kitty turned on and he walked into the light showing himself, he wore a black suit with a red shirt with a cigar hanging out of his mouth. He was an older male, the sides of his hair was grey and the top was black, he had a slight limp to his walk, he grinned as he ran his finger down kitty’s belly before switching his eyes to me.“Quiet down…or I will knock you out again” he growled before taking off his jacket and tossing it over a chair. He took a phone from his pants pocket opening it and dialing a number before putting it to his ear “Hello! Mr. Valkyrie, Yes you don’t know me but I have something of yours…” he stopped talking as he eyed Kitty “I have your daughter sir…and you need to pay for us to not hurt her, and to get her back” he put the phone to Kitty’s ear “Say hello” he told her  
“Help!!” she cried out, he snatched the phone away  
“You have until 6pm to make the first payment of 5 thousand…I will text you the account number” he said before hanging up and smiling. “Looks like he worked you over pretty good…it also looks like you enjoyed it” he said as he stuck his finger in her pussy, Kitty gasped and cried out.  
“Leave her alone you bastard!!” I growled out trying to get his attention on me. He took his hands away from her taking a handkerchief from his pocket wiping his hands on it before turning toward me. His eyes flashed a blood red color as he threw it away and began to walk toward me. I couldn’t look away from his eyes as he loosened the Chains, I dropped to the floor like a lifeless rag doll, and he yanked me back up snarling in my face. His transformation was quick, I hadn’t even seen him change, his huge Jaw tight as he growled. His huges fangs in my face, his huge fluffy head close to mine, and his paws fisted in my shirt his nails damn near ripping it. He was a wolf, a huge one at that his body with battle wounds, now I saw the reason for the limp, his leg look like another wolf took a huge chunk from it. He threw two quick Jabs into my gut, I coughed from the impact as it knocked the wind out of me, I collapsed to the floor clutching my stomach. “Keep your nose out of this until it is your turn” he said before connecting the collar to a short chain on the wall, I couldn’t move but at least I was down from the wall. He walked out of the room shutting the door and turning out the lights, I looked up watching kitty as she sobbed softly on the table. I listened all night to her crying until she finally stopped and began to speak “he won’t pay…” she mumbled softly  
“Why not?” I asked her  
“He’s not my father…” she whispered  
“I know…Hiroto told me when I found out you were missing…You should still love your uncle he raised you when your father died.” I said with a small sigh as I tried to pry off the metal collar, I looked around the wall to find a loose bolt or a piece of metal to pry it off and found a long bar. I jammed it between the two pieces and began to push it to the side, I could feel the collar begin to loosen. As I pushed the bar further it slipped and flew from my hands “Dammit!!” I growled trying to reach it but it was too far away.  
“Calm down Hiroshi” Kitty said in a sweet voice  
“I can’t! I promised you…I…”  
“Stop it! Just stop please Hiroshi we don’t need to play this game anymore” she hissed out “We both know you don’t want to be with me anymore…so I don’t know why you care now you shouldn’t have come here”  
“Come here?! Is that what you think? No kitty! I was kidnapped just like you!” it had been the first time I yelled at her, I felt horrible. She fell silent, I felt sick from just the thought of making her angry with me, god she wouldn’t forgive me once we were out of this situation.  
The seconds of silence turned into minutes, then hours, it was driving me insane “What time is it?” I asked aloud not really expecting to get an answer from her. I heard her shift on the table  
“We’ll find out soon” she mumbled as footsteps could be heard before the door shoved open hitting the wall.  
“Well well I’m sorry kitten…but your father refuses to pay us” grinned the guy as he turned on more lights lighting up the whole area, “This time, we will make your boyfriend watch” he said as he walked toward her. Kitty began to kick and scream as one of the guys held her down “Don’t make me put a muzzle on you!” he barked before he walked over toward me. His stench burned my nose, he smelled like a wet dog “Let’s see what kind of price you have on your head” he said with a small laugh. I snapped at him making him back up  
“You stink” I told him. He smiled as he stepped back watching me carefully, he brought his leg up in a swift kick right across my face. I slumped to the side the taste of blood on my tongue, I spat on the ground to make sure and grinned up at him “Let me lose of this collar and I will show you a real fight pussy!!” I snarled out. He kicked me again before walking away putting his hands in his pocket; he stopped before exiting and turning half way around. “Rape her…” he said before walking out shutting the door behind him, it went on for hours before the guy was done he gotten off her and walked out. “Look at me honey” I cried to her, she looked over at me, her eyes lifeless as she just looked like a shell with no soul. I looked down the hot tears streaming down my face, I failed her and I couldn’t get out of this situation.  
Time past and I wasn’t sure how much time went by but it was a while before they came back in “Sooo!” he began as he sat down a number of weapons. “Your father refuses to pay me!” he growled as he looked between us two “Looks like you will watch as your poor girlfriend gets chopped up” he grinned as spun a knife between his fingers. I showed no fear as he walked toward her pressing the blade against her skin, “Oh where to begin!” he smirked. I made no moves as he looked toward me before sliding the blade down Kitty’s arm cutting into her flesh, she screamed out at the pain cry. I still made no moves, he moved the blade down her flesh not cutting deep enough for her to bleed out. He walked over to me with the bloody knife in his hand and bent down “I think I will kill both you and her slowly!” he smiled. I looked up grabbing hold of him and biting down on his neck as hard as I could; his men pulled me off holding me back. I grinned with his blood running down my face “Break his arms!!” He yelled out as he tried to control his bleeding. I looked up at the men daring them to come in arms length of me, but while I was on a roll I forgotten one thing, the shock collar around my neck. One of the men pulled it from his pocket and pushed the button holding his finger on it for a good three seconds. I was weak I couldn’t get up but I felt them lifting my body, I tried to quickly regain my strength, one of them grabbed a rusty hammer twisting my arm down and holding tight. He swung the hammer down on my elbow; I heard my bones crack but felt nothing my body still numb from the shock. Kitty screamed as they moved to my other arm, I shook my head slowly gaining some of my strength and Snatching the guy down to my level. The fear in his eyes as he looked deep into the fire I felt in my heart, he was the one who touched my kitten and he was going to pay dearly. I tilted my head quickly going for his throat crunching down making sure I felt him stop breathing as the other guy tried to pull me off. I turned toward him trying to grab him but he jumped away from me, I was beginning to lose myself with each taste of blood. I growled at the man making him run from the room, I searched the man’s pockets trying to find keys but I found the black remote. I went to town on that remote, tired of getting shocked and took it apart bit by fucking bit.  
As I sat with the dead body under me I began to feel the pain, I wasn’t reverting back to myself, my wild side began to break lose even more. The door opened again and three men walked in, the leader and two followers, he pulled a gun from his holster and pointed it at me. “Back off or I will kill you” he told me, even though I saw the gun, my human side was afraid but the beast in me lashed out and jumped for him. The gun went off a hot slug landing in my shoulder “NOOO!! HIRO!” kitty yelled, I was shot in my right shoulder, my left arm was broken this wasn’t turning out to be a good day. I began to lose blood but I couldn’t feel it, the two guys dragged the dead body away from me and they all left. I tried to stay awake but I couldn’t, I passed out before I could do or say anything else. When I began to come too I felt the glass from above shower down on me, I looked up to see a black figure climbing through the window “Let’s go…” he whispered as more people climbed through the window. I recognized the voice it was Hiroto, “Oh god little brother…he did a number on you didn’t he?” he asked softly as he touched the collar around my neck. I growled slightly still weak from losing blood “It’s ok I got you now” he said as he grabbed the bolt cutters that someone handed him and cut the chain linking me to the wall. I couldn’t hold myself up I fell into his hands “H…help kitty” I mumbled as I looked up at him, Hiroto nodded  
“Get Kitten out of here first!” he said as he took off his jacket throwing it to one of the guys “Get me a sheet down here” he laid me down going to help kitty out first before me. I smiled a bit as I watched them get her out carefully they then came back for me “Work quick, I don’t know when they will be back and I want a surprise waiting for them” he grinned as he wrapped me in the sheet and had the two men send me through the window. “Get them both to the hospital…I will be on my way when I’m done here” I hear my brother say. They loaded both us in the van side by side, I looked over at her reaching over with my good hand ignoring the pain in my shoulder and taking her hand. “Baby…” I whispered softly, she didn’t move at all or speak her breathing was soft I knew she was holding back more tears. One of the males gotten in the back with us I watched him the whole ride growling at him and daring him to move. When we arrived at the hospital I worked at, I looked up at the guy shaking my head “They can’t…” I tried to tell him but I couldn’t.  
“It’s ok, your brother has it set up” he told me as he wheeled me in, I was taken to one of the sound proof rooms and a team of doctors came in.  
“Hiroshi…I heard a lot about you; the number one surgeon!” smiled one of the doctors as he walked to the bedside “Listen, we are going to strap you down for our safety” he said. I nodded as I watched them strap me down before he showed me a needle “Were going to put you under, Don’t need you biting as we try to work” he explained before setting up an IV in my arm and pushing in the drugs. I was out like a light in the matter of seconds, I knew they would do a good job on me but the only thing I looked forward too was to see kitty.  
Sometime later I woken up, I was no longer strapped to the bed but I was in a great deal of pain, I was also alone. I sat up slowly noticing my beast was back in the cage I had no idea what went down but they were good, the door opened and in walked Hiroto with two men “Wait outside for me” he told them as he walked toward me. “Are you ok little brother?” he asked softly as he pulled up a chair sitting down, I looked down at him not saying anything but I guess my eyes spoke for me. “Kitty is ok…but” he looked down “She hasn’t spoken a word since we gotten her out of there…I need to know what happen so we can take charges against this guy” he said. I watched him before trying to get the covers off me “You shouldn’t get up” he said as he gotten up to help me  
“I need to see her…” I told him as I gotten out of the bed almost falling down but he caught me and helped me up.  
“Well at least let me help…” he said holding me as we walked toward her room, when I walked into the room her face light up  
“Hiro!” she cried holding her hands out for me, I made my way over to her letting her hug me.  
“You’re safe baby…its ok” I told her as I could only hold her with one hand but I let her hold me as long as she needed.  
“Hiro…I want to see my uncle” she said softly, I nodded some looking back at Hiroto  
“Big brother will make it happen” I glared giving him the message to go away.  
“As you wish Master” he said in a smart ass tone as he walked out closing the door, I gotten in bed with kitty holding her to me letting her know things would be ok. I felt her body relax before she fallen asleep, I stayed up fighting the pain as I needed to keep a watch on her, the doctors trying to give me pain meds were too afraid to get anywhere near me. I held them all off as long as I could until Hiroto walked back in without a word he lifted me out of the bed, I put up as much fight as I could as he carried me back to my own room. “NO! Put me down!!” I growled kicking at him once he put me down “I need to stay with her!!” I told him  
“No you will sit your ass here and get better! So you both can get out of here!!” he growled back. He sat in chair watching me as the doctors came in cleaning my wounds, putting on new bandages, and pushing me full of painkillers.  
A few days passed, and we were both released from the hospital, I had taken my vacation early and kitty hadn’t gone back to being kitty. We sat at her house lazing about in front of the Tv not one of us moving when the doorbell rang. The maids she had left rushed to the door, I looked up as the one maid was pushed back and in walked a male, he was huge body guard sized. I got up from the couch to confront him but he quickly shoved a gun into my gut pushing me back down. Kitty was frozen in place, she watched the male as he pointed the gun at her with a smile “Oh my kitten” he slowly put the gun down.   
“Uncle…” she swallowed “What are you doing here?”   
“Oh come now kitten...you know I don’t show up on any one elses time...you almost cost me money”   
“It wasn’t my fault...they broke into my home and-”  
“Save it you slut...I should have let you die with your father” he growled. I gotten up again to confront him but he glared at me “and you...you are worthless you couldn’t even help her” he jabbed his finger into my chest “You couldn’t turn beast and rip those assholes apart? ya some friend you are punk” he said as he shoved me back down again.   
“Keep your hands off me” I snapped  
“or what? you’ll cry?!” he stepped closer, he was a lot stronger than me at the moment, with one hand out of commission and my other arm not able to go above my head I couldn’t go up against him. “Yea I thought so, sit there and shut the fuck up” he turned back toward kitty “Did you like them fucking your sweet little cunt?” he asked as he touched her, she flinched away from him. I had no choice but to watch this continue, the maids were cowering in the kitchen “well anyway...Next time you get kidnapped you will be killed because I am not paying them” he said as he brushed two fingers across her cheek before leaving. I got up making sure the door was locked before walking back to Kitty trying to touch her but she pulled away, “its ok” I told her softly  
“No its not...I’m going to be sick” she said before running up the stairs, into her room and slamming the door.   
Later I walked up stairs to check on her, I opened the door slowly peeking in on her “Kitty?” I whispered softly, she looked up from her desk looking at me.  
“I’m going to pay them...and put it in my uncles name” she said as she showed me a check of two million dollars.  
“Kit, you don’t have that kind of money” I told her as I stepped in more walking over to her but keeping my movement slow, she was in an unstable state of mind at the moment and I understood it.  
“Its ok...Its worth it right? you want me to live don’t you?” she asked as she looked at me with tears rolling down her face, I couldn’t stand it any longer I closed the distance between us and pulled her up into my arms.  
“Of course I do baby...I L-” I stopped, I couldn’t tell her those words yet I liked kitty very much but I was still unsure about us being together. “Ahem...I will take care of this” she held tighter to me as I kissed her head, She felt so small and fragile against my body despite the military training. “I thought all the Army chicks were suppose to be hard core and kick ass?” I asked her with a soft chuckle to lighten the mood  
“some are but I’m more a marshmallow...being all hard core is sometimes mean”   
“Yes but kitten you can also protect yourself”  
“I know…” I pulled back and pet her head.   
“Keep the doors locked...I’m going to go see Hiroto” As I turned to leave and she caught my hand, she wouldn’t let go  
“Please take me?” she begged as she held my shirt. I sighed softly with a slow nod taking her along, I warned the maids to keep the doors locked and not to go outside, these guys would do anything to get kitty back. I was just a piece they needed to cover with dirt, I took kitty back to my brother house and let her sit on the couch cuddled with his girlfriend. I sat in the dark basement throwing back a few shots of whiskey, I only drank back in my first year of college but right now I felt like I needed something.  
“So how did that guy from the hospital tie into this?” I asked hiroto while pouring another drink,   
“Go easy over there...and we haven’t figured that out yet.” I tossed back the last bit before getting up and walking over toward the table “But I tried to catch them back at the warehouse...he sent his men in while he ran.” I rubbed my head sitting next to him, as we sat Jake came down the steps looking at us both, “We need to talk.” We followed him up stairs leading us out to the front yard where two of his men had a handcuffed male kneeling on the ground. “What’s going on here?” Hiroto asked as he looked between Jake and the unknown male,  
“Billy here...has something to tell you guys” he said as he walked over to the male grabbing a fist full of his hair. He yanked his head back with force before taking a switch blade from his belt and pressing the blade against his throat. Hiroto smiled “Information by force...damn” he grinned,   
“Now billy...Tell him” he said as he pressed the blade harder, Billy had damn near wet his pants  
“Ok ok!!” he cried out. “I...Saw this fat guy, he had a limp and he was talking pretty loud on his phone about this pretty girl” he swallowed hard when the blades pressure was lessened. “Saying how he needed to kill her and a guy because they seen too much...2.5 million on both their heads.” He attempted to lower his head but Jake yanked it back up  
“And?” he growled out  
“And...I...was here to kill her…” Billy confessed. A violent shiver ran through me as I saw Hirotos face, his jaw worked as he watched the guy, Hiroto planted his foot into the guys chest kicking him down and making Jake stumble back. I could see his beast breaking loose  
“How did you know she was here?!” his voice boomed as he stood over the man, now he was wetting himself with fear  
“I’m sorry!!” he cried “I followed her! when she left with him!” he nodded toward me.  
“You dare come to my house?!” he snatched the blade from Jake almost too quick for any of us to notice as he dove for the guys throat, the two guards beside billy jumped to hold Hiroto off. I stood back as they pulled him away to calm him down, I bent down to Billy looking at him “Where was your boss last?” I asked him  
“Club Legal” he whimpered, he was like a puppy in shock now. I stood back up walking inside to see Kitty asleep, I nodded before walking back into the basement for more whiskey and a plan.


End file.
